A third sword, a third sibling
by AnimePhreek
Summary: Traveling westword in hopes of finding Naraku, Inu Yasha and his companions come across an unexpected visitor... Inu Yasha's step sister. KagomexInuYasha. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Inu Yasha fan fiction in a really long time… I haven't really been keeping up with the show until recently and I was urged to write a story. Please comment if you read this, but try and be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters/weapons/places/concepts. I do however own the character Rikku and all story line based off of her.

**Chapter 1**

They had been traveling to the west for about five days when Inu Yasha had noticed Naraku's scent. It was just the hope they needed, Kagome and Shippou had been whining for the past two days about there being no hope of finding Naraku by just heading west because of what some locals had told them. But Inu Yasha has also noticed something else in the air, something that smelled of dogs and fox, but he had no idea what it could be, only that the smell was strong and most likely a pack of demons. He kept this to himself, hoping that Kiara and Shippou wouldn't notice the smell.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" asked Sango, staring down on him from the two-tail's back. "You look like something's wrong, do want me and Kiara to look ahead?"

Inu Yasha quickly replied, "No, nothing's wrong, just thought I smelled something funny." He tried to smile as he said this but he continued to fill his nostrils with this smell, he could tell that they were getting closer to whatever it was that he smelled.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, do you smell that?" Shippou stared up at him from the ground, "Do you?" Inu Yasha slowly looked down at him and nodded; Kiara also must have noticed the smell because she let out a loud hiss, revealing her gigantic cat-like fangs. Now Inu Yasha knew that whoever, or whatever was coming was serious and looking for a fight.

"Inu Yasha what's going on?" asked Kagome, clutching onto his arm as Shippou hopped onto her back. "Inu Yasha?" She held onto his arm more tightly as Sango got off of Kiara and took her Hiraikotsu off her back and held it in a fighting stance. Miroku also stood with his staff ready to fight.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome asked you a question," Miroku said, looking at him.

"I'm not sure, but something's coming," he answered. He shook kagome off his arm and drew his Tetsusaiga and he heard something coming, something fast. Suddenly a light whip, similar to that of Inu Yasha's stepbrother started coming down at all of them, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and quickly jumped back several feet. The whip cracked and spun back from the direction that it had came, Sango quickly threw her giant boomerang and dew her katana, running foreword. "Miroku, stay with Kagome!" Miroku ran towards Kagome and Inu Yasha took off, running after Sango. Finally, he found her, she had her Hiraikotsu back and she was standing, waiting for something to attack or make a noise.

"Inu Yasha, that whip, you don't think it's Sesshomaru?" she asked, as he stood behind her so that they were back to back.

"No, whatever this is smells of dogs and fox." He raised his sword and swung at the trees surrounding him, shouting, "Wind Scar!" A wave of bright light shot out threw the sword and smoldered the trees, leaving a patch of the surrounding forest barren. "Come out you fool, if you feel like dying!" he shouted, when suddenly wave of light shot at them, the both jumped out of the way in time but where they had stood, the earth was smoking and a woman with pure white hair stood before them. She had her katana pointed at the two of them and she resembled Sesshomaru. She wore black Samuri armor on her chest and back but her midriff showed, she had a red sash tied around her waist, which held four rectangular pieces of armor, one protecting her front, two on the sides of her legs and one covering her buttocks, each ended on the middle of her thigh. She had one purple line on each of her cheeks and two that wrapped around her back to the front of her hips. Her pure white hair descended past her shoulders and her skin was slightly tan. Her left eye was a beautiful clear blue and the other was a light red. She smiled at him and said,

"Inu Yasha, little brother, I've been looking for you." Just as she said this, her smile disappeared and she looked sorrowful, "You make me ill, how dare you travel with humans. You are a fool just like our father."

Inu Yasha stared at the woman as Sango looked at him confusingly, "Who in all the hells are you?" he asked, raising his sword towards her.

"You don't remember me brother, your dear sister Rikku?" she frowned t him as she said this and then laughed. "You don't look like our father at all you know, you look more like that woman." Her eyes burned with fury as she said this, "Sesshomaru was right, he deserved that sword you have hand." Inu Yasha grinned and stared at the steel sword she had raised.

"And what sword did you get?" he laughed, as she moved thee sword to her side. "At least he gave me one."

She laughed at this, "What makes you think that this sword isn't from him?" She raised it back in front of her to look at it, the sun reflecting off it and hitting the ground. "This sword is the mighty Tegsaiga." She looked him in the eye and smiled, "And it has the ability to copy the attacks of the Tensiega and Tetsusaiga."

"What?" he asked allowed, as his sister began to walk towards him. "Have you copied Sesshomaru's?"

"Of course not, you idiot?" she screamed, as she shot towards him, stopping, not even a millimeter away from his body. "Why would he ever feel the need to heal anyone?" Sango made a frightening noise and swung the Hiraikotsu towards Rikku, who caught the opposite end of it. "Unlike you he is a true demon, a warrior who needs no one but himself!"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Inu Yasha asked, as Sango struggled to pull back her boomerang from Rikku's clutches.

"I need your help."

Authors Note: Okay, that's the first chapter. Please comment if you read this, try and keep your comments constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If you read my first chapter thanks a lot, I would really appreciate some comments to see if my writing is any good.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters/weapons/places/concepts. I do however own the character Rikku and all story lines based off of her.

Chapter 2 

"You need what?" he asked her, trying to back away. Just as he asked her body became limp and she dropped her blade. She looked to the ground and answered him,

"They killed everyone… my mother, the children… the elders," she seemed uneasy, and suddenly looked up at him. "I need you to help me kill the yokai, Naraku." She bent over and picked up her blade and put it back into its smooth black sheath. "The demon Naraku and his little sidekick, Kagura massacred my village. The strong men, as well as my mother tried to stop them but they were killed almost immediately… My mother! The great fox demon, Queen of the fox yokai! Killed by that scum." She began to cry, her tears poured down her face and onto the dark brown dirt. "After he killed them, he killed everyone else that was in my village, even the pups. He was trying to find Shikon no Tama shards, but there wasn't any."

"Where were you when this happened?" Inu Yasha asked, as his sister stood up and wiped off her face. "How do you know that there weren't any shards?"

"I know because I had left my village to search for the jewel," Suddenly she began crying in hysterics. "When I returned, everything was gone: no bodies, no homes, not even the grass remained on the ground. All that was left was a little girl, whose limbs had all been severed… She told me everything that happened and died."

Sango shuttered at this and attempted to place her hand on the woman's shoulder but was rejected. Inu Yasha wasn't sure what to do, he knew what Naraku was capable of doing, Naraku had killed the woman he loved fifty years ago. "I'll help you." She looked at him with great respect.

"But our older brother tells me that you are already searching for him," she said, straightening her body and wiping the tears from her face again.

"I am. You'll have to join us," he said, continuing before she could get a word in. "I'll only tell you this one though, don't get in my way." "And, if you join with me you will have to travel with three humans, so make up your mind now."

She looked at him surprised, "I will do what I must."

The walk back to the others was silent, it was also silent while Inu Yasha and his sister explained the new addition to their group. His sister was hesitant to talk to Kagome, Sango and Miroku, but enjoyed talking to the young fox boy, in a way they were connected and Inu Yasha left them alone for about an hour. They traveled into the forest until the found a clearing near a hot spring, the girls (not including Rikku) decided to bathe, while Miroku and Inu Yasha set up camp and made a fire. Shippou joined the men while Rikku decided to find another spring so that she could be alone.

"Inu Yasha, do think it's wise letting your sister join us?" Miroku asked, putting some twigs into the fire, making blaze as the smoke blew towards Inu Yasha. "You've only just met her and she seems angry."

"Miroku, what makes you think that I ever thought about it being _wise_ to let any of you come with kagome and I," Inu Yasha responded, laughing. "I don't even think it's wise for Kagome to join me." Suddenly Inu Yasha's mind drifted off… Kagome … Kagome. He remembered the first time they had met and he had thought she was Kikyo, he told her Kikyo was much prettier than she was, but he had lied. Kagome was young, her body was slim and toned (due to all of her traveling), her hair was slightly curled and her eyes seemed so happy. Unlike Kikyo, who was tall and matured, her eyes full of hate and sorrow. He loved Kikyo, the old Kikyo; really he loved Kagome, he felt that feeling he once had for Kikyo when he looked at Kagome.

"Well, I guess your right," Miroku said, leaning towards Inu Yasha and whispering. "How about we go down to the hot springs and take a look at the girls?" He smiled after he said this.

"Yeah, and then Sango can knock you out while Kagome kicks me between the–"

Miroku interrupted him, "Fine my dear friend, remain a coward and stay and watch Shippou, maybe once he is older I'll have a companion to peep on the girls with," he picked up his golden staff and began to walk away towards the woods.

Inu Yasha looked at the sleeping fox boy and rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm coming you crazy Monk!" He stood up and ran to catch up with Miroku, who seemed to be walking very fast.

You could see the seam in the air coming up from the clear water in the large spring in the ground. The hot spring was surrounded by boulders that were a few feet tall and wide, inside the water, Kagome and Sango sat a few feet away from each other as they cleaned off their dirty bodies.

"I didn't know that Inu Yasha had anyone in his family other than Sesshomaru," said Kagome, wringing out a white cloth and wiping her arm off.

"I don't think he knew either," replied Sango, who dipped her head under water and came up quickly. "She sure knew about him though, she acted as if they had just been with one another at a family meal or something.

"Well knowing Inu Yasha, he probably knew something about having a sister and just forgot," said Kagome, cleaning off one of her legs with the towel. "She's not very friendly is she?"

"Well, she did stress the fact that she hated humans," Sango answered. "But she said she'd do whatever it took to destroy Naraku, so I guess she's stuck with us."

Kagome laughed, "It's pretty sad what happened to her though,"

"It's kind of like what happened to me," Sango said abruptly, a sad look wiping across her face. "Having no one and having no home… at least she has her two brothers."

Kagome remembered what happened to Sango, her entire village was destroyed and her only brother was put under a curse for Naraku. "Naraku deserves what he's got coming," she sneered, making a fist.

"I think I'm going to get out," Sango said, grabbing a towel and covering herself as she got out of the spring. "You coming?"

"No," Kagome answered, looking up at Sango. "I think I'll stay in a little while longer."

"Okay, suite yourself," Sango said as she walked into the woods surrounding them.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong with you?" she asked herself out loud. "Inu Yasha…" She was mesmerized, she could only think about his serious looking face and his gorgeous eyes. She could remember what all of his muscles looked like that were hidden under his fiery red kimono. Oh, how she wished he were there, in the warm spring… "Wait," she hit herself in the face. "Get a hold of your self, he hasn't even gotten the courage to kiss you yet," She could remember all the times he had hugged her pointlessly, they seemed so significant at the time but getting hugs wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing with him. She stood up out of the water, the moonlight shining on her wet, bare skin. She attempted to grab her towel when she heard someone yelling, she knew it was Sango and she knew why she was yelling. Quickly, she grabbed her belongings and ran towards the woods.

It didn't take long for Inu Yasha and Miroku to find their way. Miroku arrived behind one of the large rocks surrounding the spring first. "Inu Yasha, here, here!" Whispered Miroku, waving Inu Yasha over as he peeked threw a crack between two of the rocks.

_He looks so happy_, Inu Yasha thought looking at the smiling, almost jumping Miroku. He looked threw one of the cracks himself and saw Sango getting out of the water, you couldn't see anything; she was to quick pulling the towel around herself. He looked over at Miroku, who had his hand inside his robe. _How can he be doing that when I'm right here_! Inu Yasha asked himself, looking away quickly as Miroku began breathing heavily. He peeked threw one of the cracks again and saw Kagome, he could see her, all of her. He watched her nervously, licking his lips as his mouth became dry, swallowing sometimes for no reason. She was so perfect, so small, he wanted to jump over the rock and get in with her, but he would never really do that.

"Come on," whispered Miroku, walking away. "If Sango gets there before us where would she think we went?" They walked through the woods quickly, almost at a slight jog. Finally they reached the small clearing where their camp was, but to no ones surprise Sango was standing there, arms crossed (and fully dressed). "I'm… umm… Er – Sorry," Miroku grinned, giggling slightly.

"You are, are you?" she said sarcastically, looking as if she wasn't going to strike him. Suddenly she punched him in the face and he tumbled backward into Inu Yasha, who pushed him into Sango. Sango tripped over and stared at Miroku with a look so horrifying that even Inu Yasha was frightened. "How Dare you!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and pounding Miroku into the ground. She stood above Miroku's beaten body and stared Inu Yasha, she took a step toward him and he turned around to run in her opposite direction but Kagome was standing right in front of him, wrapped in her towel.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed this and flung her leg between Inu Yasha's legs.

Miroku and Inu Yasha were both out cold until the next morning.

Author's Note: Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it.

**Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope your enjoying my story if you've been reading it. Please review if you read it, I'm starting to get sad that I don't have any reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters/weapons/places/concepts. I do however own the character Rikku and all story lines based off her.

Chapter 3 

The scenery of the west had changed dramatically over the past few days; the thick woodlands that they had begun their journey in had transformed into a sandy, hot area, as they neared the ocean bordering the west of their continent. In the next few days, things became more tense within the group. Rikku secluded herself from the others and Miroku and Inu Yasha refused to speak to the girls. Shippou delivered messages from one group to another and occasionally spoke to Rikku. Naraku's scent had become fainter since the first tie Inu Yasha had noticed it, Rikku also noticed the difference; they feared that they would once again be unaware of Naraku's whereabouts.

"We'll camp here," said Inu Yasha walking toward a small area that was sheltered by small, thin trees that cherry blossoms grew on. He looked at Miroku, "We'll get firewood." The girls sneered at him as the two men walked away, leaving them to lay down the sleeping mats and take out the supplies they would need from Kagome's backpack.

"_We'll get the firewood_," Kagome mocked, as she unrolled one of the small mats onto the ground. "Our mats are going to be covered in sand," she added, looking at Sango, who looked a bit nervous. "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Sango replied quickly, looking away from Kagome. "I just think this argument needs to end."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, staring at her in shock. "You're the one who started it in the first place… the always spy on us and you—"

"I know!" Sango snapped back, "But unless we apologize, no one will and we'll all be miserable." She took a deep breath and stared Kagome in the eye. "I know how you always try to stick out being mad at Inu Yasha longer than he's mad at you but I'm going to apologize."

"I guess your right," said Kagome, looking at the ground, making Sango stare at her in shock. "I really don't want him to be angry with me."

Sango bent down and sat next to Kagome, her mouth wide open. "Kagome, do have feelings for Inu Yasha?" "I mean I've always known you have but, are you trying to pursue something?"

"Well…" Kagome didn't know what to say, did she want to pursue something? Inu Yasha was always on her mind, but something **serious**, something **real**? "Yeah, I guess…" Did Inu Yasha even like her? He was always so mean to her; he acted as if she were a worthless nothing… except when it came to find Shikon shards.

"You, girl." It was the first time Rikku had ever talked to anyone other than Shippou and Inu Yasha. Kagome looked at Sango, who was looking at her and pointed to herself. "Yes, you." "Leave him alone, I will not have _my_ brother falling for a human. He is already shaming his family by being half human, do you want him to be shammed even more?" She stared at Kagome who looked very confused.

"So what, you want him to be with a demon?" se asked, as Rikku's face turned very angry.

"What makes you thin a demon would ever want him?" she yelled, "He should die alone and break the cycle of any human blood running through our family's veins."

Kagome looked at Rikku like she was an idiot. "You would rather he be alone, than happy?"

Suddenly Rikku was right in front of Kagome, which cause her to jump. "I'm warning you girl… start anything and I will punch a hole threw your skinny, little face." Kagome's face became furious and she was about to yell something back at Rikku when Miroku and Inu Yasha returned.

"Finally decide to talk?" Inu Yasha asked Rikku who smiled and stood up.

"Yes, we were just having a little conversation about you." Rikku laughed when she said this, she then looked down at Kagome angrily.

"About me?" he asked, dropping the small pieces of beach wood and walking up the girls.

Kagome remembered what she and Sango had been talking about. "Yes Inu Yasha," she rolled her eyes and continued, "I want to apologize… for the past few days."

"Wow, I mean… a," he cleared his throat. "I accept," just as he said this Kagome wrapped her arms around hi and smiled at Rikku, who was glaring at her. "Guess your still upset Sango?" he laughed as Sango sighed and helped Miroku with the fire.

"Wow, I can see the beach from here!" Shippou pointed (he had been sleeping on Kiara the past few minutes). "Can we go swim!" He looked so excited that everyone (other than Rikku) looked at Inu Yasha with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Inu Yasha snapped, as she "high fived" Shippou. "But I don't see what it has to do with finding Naraku.

"Sango, I brought an extra bathing suite if you want to use it?" kagome asked Sango as they walked towards Kagome backpack. "Oh, umm, Rikku I only have two with me…"

"It's fine," Rikku replied, smiling at Kagome fakely. "I can use the clothes I have."

"Great," Kagome said, rummaging through her backpack and handing Sango a black one-piece suite and taking out a whit and yellow flower-print bikini for herself. "We're going behind those trees, so don't even think about peeping on us," Kagome said to the guys, who shook their heads in agreement.

"Well we're going behind those trees, so don't peep at us!" Miroku shouted to them, smiling.

"Yeah right!" Sango yelled back, wiping Miroku's smile off his face.

"She's always so negative," he said shaking his head, as he followed Shippou and Inu Yasha who were making their way towards a patch of trees. "Hey wait for me!"

They all met on the beach. The boys had managed to wrap some kind of cloth around their "areas", unlike Shippou who was wearing nothing other than the bow in his hair (if that counts as an article of clothing). All Inu Yasha could do was stare at Kagome, whose bikini seemed very skimpy. Her hair was tied back into a bun, which was falling out so that it was sort of like a ponytail. Sango also looked good, she had quite a good body, her being a demon slayer and all…

"What?" Kagome and Sango asked at the same time. It seemed Inu Yasha and Miroku were equally excited, they weren't used to seeing women wearing tight clothing that showed any skin.

"Nothing…" Inu Yasha said quickly looking up into the sky and scratching his head. "The beach is beautiful is all."

"Sure," Kagome said, looking angrily at him.

_Was she angry that I didn't say it was her_? Inu Yasha asked himself. _Maybe she did feel the same way he felt about her, or she was seeking attention_. "Well, are we getting in or not?" he asked everyone, running into the water which was warm the hot day's sun.

"Wow, it feels really nice!" said Kagome, who ran through the water until all they could see was her was her shoulders and up. Everyone else got in, except Rikku who just sat on the beach. Inu Yasha just couldn't stop looking at Kagome, she was just so amazing… he wanted to swim over to her touch her, kiss her and do whatever she would let him do to her. The only problem was he could feel himself becoming aroused, becoming "stiff". He looked away quickly but just to his luck she swam over to him and whispered in his ear, "Your sister says she doesn't want me o talk to you… well actually she doesn't want me to get involved with you." He looked at her in surprise, was this really happening. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and place it on her left breast, he shuddered, thinking it was something sexual. "Inu Yasha, that's my heartbeat; it beats faster every time I think about you… and it's telling me to tell you that I have feelings for you." He looked at her and she looked at him, waiting for an answer. She blinked a few times and let go of his hand, looking away from him. "I understand," she said laughing. "Just forget this even happened, ha ha."

"Kagome, no!" He didn't even realize that he was saying this. "I feel the same way." They looked at each other and then started looking in other directions.

_What_?_ Isn't he going kiss me_? Kagome asked her self, looking at his right ear, which seemed to be pulsating. "Umm hum," she smiled and giggled a fake giggle when suddenly his face started coming towards hers, his eyes were closed and his lips looked luscious. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled her self up, so that she was taller and their lips met. His arms wrapped around her waist and they separated, looking into one another's eyes. They looked towards the others, who were staring at them in awe… Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's sister who was glaring at her, Miroku attempted to kiss Sango but was shoved into the water. "What Now?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha, who looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"They go back and we stay here."

A/N: The next chapter is going to be lemony, so look out. Sorry that there hasn't been to much action in the past two chapters, I'm trying to build up a romantic side to the story

R&R (sorry I've been calling it comment)


End file.
